Harry Potter and the Battle Royale!
by Marfleet1987
Summary: Harry and his friends with other Hogwarts students are thrown into a program where they are forced to kill each other! But can any of them kill to be the survivor? Can they escape?
1. The Trap!

Harry Potter and the Battle Royale!

**Disclaimer: **Rated M for Mature! Characters do not belong to me. A cross between Harry Potter and Battle Royale! Should be an interesting mix! :P

Chapter 1: The Trap!

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sat in the library doing homework. Hermione was always the mother hen when it came to homework, much to Ron's annoyance. Harry didn't want to choose sides, even though Hermionie was right and the homework needed to be done, he saw Ron's point that it couldn't be more boring, especially on a nice sunny afternoon. Ron sighed depressively, louder than he normally would do. Perhaps to make a point that he had enough of the homework. The sigh, although Harry and Hermione ignored it, it didn't go unnoticed. Harry took a quick glance at Hermione who seemed to be now glaring at her book with an unusual amount of focus, even for her. Harry knew she was a ticking time-bomb now, and he knew Ron was going to push her buttons until she gives in. Harry was pretending to read his book and hiding a small smirk that was appearing across his face.

Ron then started to tap his feet in a random way. Harry tightened his lips, not wanting to chuckle as he knew Hermione was at the end of her tether. She was now fuming. Her nose wrinkled for a slight moment and her mouth tightened like Harry's, but only to stop her from saying something. Then Ron had to push it, he started to click with his tongue. Harry winced in antisipation. "FINE RONALD, WE'RE LEAVING!" she snapped, glaring at Ron.

She shoved her book into her bag hastily and started to storm her way out of the library. Ron sighed a breath of relief! Satisfied the revision session was over, he and Harry packed their bags with books and started to chase after Hermione. Ron had making up to do, but he knew he would win her over. Hermione was almost at the door, when a very high pitched sound, burst in the room, resonating everywhere! Harry cupped his ears immediately like everyone else. Never had he heard such a noise in his life, it was deafening and it was...making him dizzy! Ron as well as half the people in the library had already passed out! Hermione covering her ears was now looking at Harry, deeply frightened. She mouthed or shouted something, but Harry couldn't hear anything other than the screeching, he saw her then pass out and hit the floor. Harry made his way to her, but never made it, as he fell unconscious too...and everything fell into darkness...

Harry awoke in the Great Hall along with a group of stirring students, all feeling a little disorientated from the harsh screeching. Harry wanted to know what that was, but then he remembered full force what happened. He was up like a shot and looked around him. His friends Ron and Hermione were a few seats away from him, but on the same bench. Harry felt relieved they were there with him when he noticed something gleaming coming from Hermione's neck. 'She wasn't wearing a necklace in the library, was she?' Harry thought. He took a look at his surroundings. He noticed the other students, glancing around at each other, wondering what was going on. Fear painted their faces and a chorus of shouts and screams and grabbing their necks and pointing at each others. It then clicked in. Harry reached for his own neck. A cold metallic band was around his neck, that gave no room to breath, or so it felt. His eyes immediately widened and fear started to strike him. Swallowing seemed a lot harder to him as a thought passed his mind. Some necklace!

He looked back at his friends, Ron and Hermione to see if they had any more of an idea of what was going on. As expected, Ron was scared and clueless. He was actually looking toward Hermione for answers. She was looking at Ron's band when Harry approached her quietly, dodging the panicking students. "Any ideas what's going on?" Harry asked Hermione, trying to sound as brave as he could, but he knew his voice was shaky.

Hermione sounded somewhat shrill and her breathing was erratic, which made the band around her neck feel even tighter and pressured. "I don't know. I never seen or even heard of anything like this ever happening to anyone!"

Ron was wincing, clearly discomforted with the band around his neck. He asked "W-what are..._these_?" pointing to his neck.

Hermione didn't have a clue. She had never seen anything like this before in her life. The fact that Hermione didn't know what was going on, despite all her intelligence and time spent studying every aspect of magic, made her extremely uneasy and lost! Before she could tell Ron the bad news, they heard several loud pops coming from every direction! Many of the witches and wizards that apparated in were wearing uniforms, looking very much as if there was a new military. Once the witches and wizards gave an all clear signal to their superior. Everyone student was now silent, merely watching what was happening. The superior waved the want and a patronus flashed out and went through the wall. "Wait a minute..." Harry said, scared and shocked.

Hermione couldn't believe it. She recognised the patronus too, but surely they were mistaken! There were over a million witches and wizards across the world, some were bound to have very similar patronuses to each other! Ron, noticing they recognised it asked "Who's is it?" in a hushed voice.

Hermione swallowed hard, then noticed Harry's face, mixed with fear, anger and rage! "I think that's-" she began... Then there was another single pop, which came from behind the stand where Dumbledore used to give his speeches every morning at breakfast. Under the circumstances, they hoped it was Dumbledore, who could comfort them all and provide a rational explanation for all of this, but with what was happening, it wasn't going to be Dumbledore. He would clearly never do this...where was Dumbledore?

Everyone was now facing the newcomer. His face was unlit, but they could make out the silhouette that he was wearing a hat. That hardly narrowed it down. He approached the stand and waved his hands around the candles, which lit up, illuminating his face for all to see. Ron exclaimed, "It's the Minister of Magic!"

There were gasps of surprise and wonder since many of them have never seen the man in person! A live celebrity, right here in the Great Hall! Ron clearly forgot he resigned his post, but he was best known as the minister. Harry and his friends never forgot though, the hell Harry was put through the year before, all boiled down to this man! The fact he was here now, they knew this was no mere social gathering.

The ex-minister put his wand to his neck and spoke to everyone amplifying his voice, "Welcome young witches and wizards!" he spoke warmly, like he was everyone's best friend, inviting them for a bottle of firewhisky. Then the minister spoke each word slowly and deliberately, "You are all here today, and for the next three days, possibly less, for a competition of different magical wonders!"

Harry knew by the tone of his voice that it was false and very much practised. He whispered to Hermione and Ron, "I wonder what he's up to?"

The ex-minister did not notice this exchange and continued his deliberate speech, "We all live our lives in such magical wonders, don't we? Life is one big magical adventure of knowledge, discovery and of course...self worth!"

Harry was wondering where this was going, it had to have a point of some kind, but what was it? "So you are all invited here today to participate in a new, ministry approved program to demonstrate to everybody, including yourselves, what you have learned, what you have discovered and whether you believe your lives are worth fighting for after all!"

What the hell was that supposed to mean? Harry, Ron and Hermione glanced at each other with disbelief! Did they just hear that last part right? All the students were now talking amongst themselves when the ex-minister shouted for silence with a sharp tone. Everyone fell silent once more.

"Now..." he sighed with a smile, then continued, "For the exciting news! You are all here to compete...for your very own lives! You are all going to be killing each other in any method possible! To help you understand what is to take place for your foreseeable future, might I present one to who you are all familiar with? I give you none other than the Ministy's own Dolores Umbridge!"

The one who sent the patronus finally turned around. There was no mistaking it...it was her...the sickly toad!

She looked around at all the students and rested her eyes on Harry. Two high pitched sounds came from her, her trademark giggle! "Welcome everybody!"

Harry's face darkened...

End of chapter 1, I hope you all enjoyed this! :D


	2. R&R  Rules and Reality!

Harry Potter and the Battle Royale!

**Disclaimer: **Well Chapter 2 is up! I hope your liking it so far :P and enjoy the continuation! :D Rated M for Mature! Characters do not belong to me. Blah, blah, moose! :D

Chapter 2: R&R - Rules and Reality!

Harry felt a mix of a bubbling rage and sick to his stomach. Didn't he manage to lose this bitch once already? Just when he thought she was out of his life for good, at least as far as he was concerned...

"Now, I can understand how some of you may be confused about what is happening to you" Umbridge appeased, using her 'needed' voice when she was a professor, "but not to worry children, I am here to prepare you for your days ahead."

42 students remaining.

Harry couldn't help but look away from her, the actual thought of looking at that slimy filth, it was a little too overbearing. He then positioned himself behind a taller student to avoid eye contact with Umbridge, then to his surprise (if it was still possible to feel more surprised), the student had ginger hair, quickly realising that it was either Fred or George! He quickly looked for his other identical twin and quickly found him, standing with his good friend Luna Lovegood, who looked like the spark of life in her had gone out. On his other side stood Neville Longbottom, who looked like he was totally lost and not able to grasp what was happening. The feeling was mutual with everybody most likely, then he noticed something odd about all the students here. Most of the students assembled were in Dumbledore's Army! There were some other students who played no part of the army, but from what Harry understood by the selection of people, this was more than a mere random game the ministry came up with, but this was clearly revenge for last year at Hogwarts! Harry, as the head of the Army, felt sick, feeling responsible for what was happening and his anger for the ministry heightened and his loathing for Umbridge was burning brighter than he felt possible. He was trying to keep a straight face looking at Umbridge now, but he looked like he was about to explode, biting his tongue...

Umbridge started once more with her sickly tone, "To begin class, I will be instructing you on the rules which are crucial to your survival!" Umbridge looked around to make sure everyone was paying attention. She noticed Harry's face seeing his fury, but she merely smiled, like she was trying to appease a little angry boy. Once she was satisfied they all were paying attention, she continued, "First and foremost, the objective of this game is to be the sole remaining survivor. Only one of you will ever get to go home. Everyone else will have to die!" Umbridge finished with a smile, or was it a faint smirk too?

Everyone soon went from being silent to screaming in fear and panic. Tears were soon forming from most of the girls. Harry couldn't help but look at his best friends. Ron's face was sheet white and miserable. He knew it was useless, but he had to ask, "How are we getting out of this one?"

Hermione's face looked like it was doing over time, try to find a way they could possibly get out of this mess, but she knew without knowing all the rules of this game, there is nothing she could do. She didn't even know what them metal bands were for yet, snugly wrapped around their necks. She answered by merely shaking her head. Harry did the same. As it stood, it was...hopeless! They knew it and so did everyone else.

As soon as the crying and screaming from frightened students started, Umbridge pointed her wand to the ceiling of the great hall and created a brilliant flash of lightning and screeched for silence. The screaming died down dramatically, but there was still sniffling and sobbing though, but Umbridge didn't seem too bothered so long as they could all hear her and what she had to say. "The second rule is there is a time limit to kill each other. You have three days to become the winner. If there are two or more people still alive once your three days are up...the collars around you necks..." she paused for dramatic effect, then widened her eyes with wonder, finally whispering, "...will explode!"

Several students screeched at hearing this devastating news, breaking down into uncontrollable sobs. Umbridge who was completely unsympathetic continued on, "Rule number three, if there has not been a death in 24 hours, all the collars will explode and no-one will be going home! Understood?" she relished, clearly enjoying the fear she was putting into every student!

"Before continuing, I should tell you about your collars. Each collar is permanent and cannot be removed by ANY means. If you try to do so by using magic or brute force, it will explode! The collars will also tell us if you are still alive, so don't try and think you can deceive us by pretending you are dead." she chuckled.

'She's mocking us!' Harry thought, anger seething through him. He very much wanted to take his wand out and kill her. He knew it wouldn't do any good though, but he felt to check he still had it...he soon realised he didn't...Harry felt even more unsafe than ever.

"Rule number four. There are danger zones."

Some nodded glumly, others didn't have the strength to. "Right then!" she chirped, "Any questions?"

A little boy shaking raised his hand slowly. It was Colin, his face looked like the life was drained out of him and tears were running down his cheeks. "Will I...be able to tell my parents goodbye?"

With this question, everyone looked at Umbridge, some with a slight faint of hope they could at least say their goodbyes. Umbridge soon flattened such a dream, "No, you can't. Your parents or guardians will be notified once a winner is determined, if there is a winner. In fact, nobody knows you are all here."

Harry was curious about Dumbledore and where he was, when Neville spoke up. "Just how and why were we all chosen in particular?" he asked, but there was something in his voice that told Harry that he too noticed most of the people there were all in Dumbledore's Army.

Umbridge knew all to well what Neville's line of thinking was and although true, she merely answered, "Out of all the students at Hogwarts, you were all chosen at random!"

Harry couldn't hold it in any longer, he was livid! He demanded, "Where is Professor Dumbledore?"

Umbridge looked over with wide piercing eyes, approaching him slowly, saying nothing. When she was merely a meter away, she leaned forward, smiling and softly spoke like singing a melody, "Professor Dumbledore has been stripped of his position of Headmaster and arrested on conspiracy of treason. He is now in Azkaban where he will spend the rest of his miserable years!" she finished with a hint of excitement.

That was it! Harry went to go for her, but anticipating his, Hermione and Ron held him back whilst the others pointed their wands at Harry! Ron said to him, pleading with him, "Stop mate, now isn't the time, you'll get yourself killed, stop!"

Thankfully, Harry came to his sense's quickly, though still wanting so much to teach Umbridge a lesson! Then he heard a slight wailing, then a huge scream...coming from Colin! He was afraid and perhaps no longer of sound mind, understandably. He started to charge after Umbridge too. Harry could see the others holding his back, his eyes lit with fear and insanity, like no-one was home... Umbridge face changed from being happy with Harry's anger, to annoyance with Colin's outburst! Umbridge decided enough was enough and decided to make Colin an example. "Right then!" she shrieked, "Little naughty boys need to learn their lesson! I'm sorry it has had to come to this!"

She took out a piece of parchment, quickly scanning it with her eyes, and pointed her wand at a certain point on it and then the tip of her wand began to glow red, still pointing at this place on the parchment. Then everyone began to notice Colin's collar do something rather odd. It started glowing white and got whiter and whiter. Colin started to look in more and more discomfort and eventually started screaming in agony! Then all of a sudden, his collar exploded. Colin's head rolled onto the floor, and stopped rolling at Cho's feet. His eyes were shut and his face looked screwed up! Cho gasped and backed away covering her mouth. His lifeless body fell down with a thud, the blood spraying out of his neck, or what was left of it!

41 students remaining.

Harry couldn't believe what was happening, all he felt was shock and a sudden urge to vomit. No-one said a word, and oddly enough, no-one was screaming. Many students were crying, trying to stay as quiet as possible, lest they be the next victim of Umbridge! Harry knew now, all of this, this..._game_...was real! He knew in his heart, there would be no escape...he wanted to cry.

Well that's Chapter 2 over, join the beginning of the game in Chapter 3!


	3. And So It Begins

Harry Potter and the Battle Royale!

**Disclaimer: **Chapter 3 is here! One down and the competition has not even begun! Poor Colin :( Bwahaha! Rated M for Maturity :D

Chapter 3: And So It Begins...

Harry was trying his damned hardest to hold it together. Violently shaking in temper. He was thinking over and over of that damned collar exploding round the blonde boys neck, how his head was ripped from his body in a very bloody explosion, the way it loudly thumped the floor and bounced slightly, splattering blood around and the way his head rolled half a meter stopping at Cho's feet. Her eyes wide and then came her scream along with everyone else's like a chorus. A smell made Harry snap from his thoughts. How would one describe the smell, the smell of death? Harry had seen death, he had been there when Cedric was murdered but it was _nothing_ compared to this. This was brutality at its worst. Cedric's death was merciful in comparison. At least with the killing curse, he would not have felt anything, at least he didn't think so, but it was instant death though. This was certainly not! Colin suffered in agony before the collar exploded. Umbridge practically tortured him whilst looking on. She looked angry at first, but it was not long before her face was lit up with wonder and amazement. From Harry's outburst to the death of Colin, only a minute passed, but to Harry, it felt far longer than that. Colin suffered for about ten or maybe fifteen seconds? That was ten or fifteen seconds of suffering he did not deserve! Harry couldn't find the courage to look Umbridge in the eye, but he knew she was looking at him, boring into his head, practically daring him to give her the excuse she needs to make him the next victim.

By now it had been about two minutes since Colin's collar was set off. It felt like a lifetime had passed. Most people were still crying and wailing, if it was mourning his death, feeling sorry for themselves or each other or just because they felt lost and felt like they no longer understood anything any more. It was quieter now. Umbridge had given the students time to process what they had just witnessed, she wished maximum impact. Her point was made. "Children, do understand that _any_ outbursts from this point will _not_ go unpunished!" Umbridge pressed dramatically, waving her wand around.

Something in Harry snapped like a twig. He didn't say anything, or do anything drastic, but it made him look her in the eye, a change he felt a moment ago. He was right, Umbridge was looked directly at him, wide eyes, as if she was egging him on to say something. Harry just looked back at her as if saying, 'You will get yours soon enough!' This line of thinking gave Harry great comfort and he clung on to it for dear life. It woke him up to a new purpose in life. He was going to kill Dolores Umbridge! If any killing was to happen in the next 3 days, Umbridge's life would be taken, by Harry's wand or by any other means possible. Followed by Fudge! He's as guilty as she is, he's helped make all of this possible!

Feeling his new sense of purpose, Harry felt more in control, more collected and focused. He wanted to start making plans, but he couldn't just yet. He wanted to group up with the people he trusted most, Hermionie, Ron and this brothers with Ginny, Cho...did he trust her anymore? Could he trust her, with their very lives? Harry then felt ashamed that he would think as such a thought, after all he saw Cho's face when Colin's head stopped at her feet and he heard her scream. She was as much a victim in this as everyone else in the room.

"Right then, listen carefully, this _is_ important! Shortly, you will be called out one by one at two minute intervals. You will collect a supplies bag and then leave the Great Hall! You can all go wherever you wish on Hogwarts grounds but not beyond. Dementors will also be patrolling the grounds to ensure no escaping as well as charms and various protection spells. When you are out of the Great Hall, you cannot come back in. Any attempt to do so and you will be killed" she ended jubilantly, "Now I want you all to take your seats quickly!"

Everyone started to do so, but by no means quick, at least as quick as their bodies and minds would let them move. Once each student was seated, she continued, "Now then, by now you should have come to realise that there is no escaping this program. I can understand how difficult it must be for you all, but in life, there is suffering everyday. It is how we deal with this suffering that truly matters and to come out of the darkness and despair that life throws at us. To help you remember and understand this, we will be doing a short exercise before the program commences."

With that, Umbridge lifted her wand and a large piece or parchment each appeared in front of everybody with an unusual looking quill. Harry first noticed the quill and recognised it. He clenched his fist, revealing a white scar on his hand spelling 'I must not tell lies'.

Hermione and Ron clearly recognised it too. He thought everyone might have done thanks to last year. No-one was looking forward to it, but it was better than what was to follow after. Umbridge looked delighted and began again, "Now I want you all to write the following. 'Nobody is to be trusted.' Write this down twenty times!"

Everyone obeyed without protest. Very shortly, the sounds of discomfort could be heard. Umbridge closed her eyes, listening as if she longed to hear these sounds once more, the sound of students suffering! She had a shadowy smile across her face and began to pace up and down the room. Once the scratching of the quills were finished, "Now I want you to all write, 'If I do not kill, I will be killed' Write this twenty times!"

Again the scratching of the quills could be heard with even more discomfort and the rubbing of hands, clearly starting to cause a deep searing pain. Once complete, she started once more, "Let's see...now write, 'I will kill because I am a winner' Write this twenty times also!"

The sounds from various people were evident that this quill really hurt and brought the point home. Harry had remembered that the quill hurt, but perhaps he forgot just how much. It was starting to cause pain. He saw a tear fall down Hermione's cheek as she discreetly wiped it away. Harry wanted Umbridge dead! More than ever!

"Right, now you should all understand what must be done, is everybody unsure on this?" she piped up.

No-one said a word. Frightened or they didn't want to write any more with that damned quill! Umbridge seemed happy and then dreamily gave a big sigh. "Now that is all over with, we can begin the program! We were going to have this program take place on an island, but with Dumbledore's successful arrest and no headmaster to replace him, we were able to send all the students to their homes, informing their parents the school is closed for a week whilst a new headmaster or headmistress is put into place after our 'investigation'! So you see children, no-one will know what is really going on! We have sent letters by owl to your parents informing them you are all being questioned by the ministry as their guest and under their protection, that it's just a formality concerning Professor Dumbledore. Since his arrest, we decided to hold the program here at Hogwarts! What could be more historic than the first Ministry program to take place here?" she finished.

So that's how all this was set up, but why? Harry pondered this, but he couldn't think straight right now. Who could?

"Now I am going to call you all out one by one and you will leave at two minute intervals!" she chirped as she picked a piece of parchment up, the same one she used to kill Colin it seems, "First out, Hannah Abbott! Take a supply bag and go! My advice would be to run girl!" she giggled.

Hannah looked like all the life out of her was long gone, tears were streaming down her face and her hand was red from writing with the quill. She picked up a bag and one of the guards marched then shoved her out of the hall! 'Bastards!' Harry thought. No understanding or sympathy, just 'get out and die!'

Two minutes passed surprisingly quick when the next person was called out. It was Seamus. Sheet white and shaking with fear, he stood up and walked over to the entrance and picked up a bag and he turned to face everyone. His eyes were slightly red, probably from crying, his face tightened then turned and ran out of the door at full speed.

Two more minutes passing seemed to take a little longer after seeing Seamus's face. Harry couldn't help but wonder how he would look on his way out, if he would be tempted to say something before leaving. He wondered.

"Hermione Granger!" she called.

Hermione tensed up, clearly not expecting to be called out this early. She stood up shaking and gave Harry a look, then looked at Ron, a look of deep sorrow. Her face screwed up and she turned away. Hiding her tears. She picked her bag up and ran out. Harry wondered if she would wait for them or if she'd take off. He hoped she would stay and wait, but wasn't that dangerous? There were only 2 others out at this point, but they could always come back to pick people off one by one including Hermione. "Vincent Crabbe!"

That got Harry's attention...he looked over and saw Crabbe standing in a very masculine manner with Malfoy and Goyle patting him on the back for support. Harry didn't expect to see them here! He was a little suprised he didn't notice them sooner, but with all that was going on, it wasn't too suprising. Could he still feel surprised after everything?

Several students passed by, tears flowing, macho chests out. "Victor Krum!"

WHAT? He wasn't even a student at Hogwarts! Harry and Ron exchanged looks in suprise as the remaining others did with each other. Victor got up and just strode to the other side of the room, picked his gear up and went without a fuss. Umbridge thought she'd let them know, "We have some transfer students here too! Victor and Fleur! You may recognise them from the Tri-wizard tournament that took place a few years ago. They are older, they know more magic so do beware of them!" she smiled gleefully.

Harry noticed Fleur in a secluded corner sobbing silently. His heart went out to her, but there was nothing he could do here right now. Fleur was the next to be called out anyway, so that ended that. Eventually, Ron was called out, followed by Luna, then Neville, then Cho, until there was only three students remaining in the Great Hall. Harry had a suspicion he was last. Next to be called was a boy! It was between him and...

"Draco Malfoy!"

'I'm last' he figured. Draco put a hard face on and stormed out the door once he grabbed his pack. The only two that were left in the room now was Ginny and Harry. Ginny's eyes were red where she had been rubbing and she was looking at Harry like in a trance. Harry wanted to comfort her, but he didn't dare say anything. He knew that Ginny had a soft spot for him and since staring at him seemed to keep her calm, he let her do so. "Ginny Weasley!"

She gasped and stood up, continually looking at Harry. She looked like she wanted to say something, but tears were welling up in her eyes. She walked down the Hall, grabbed her pack and walked out. Harry felt a pang in his heart. He wanted to follow her out and be with her now. But he couldn't...he had to wait. Then he heard a scream that sounded just like Ginny's! Oh god, what happened? Was it her? Was it someone else? What...happened? There was no other screams that followed! Harry's mind raced and prayed that it was not Ginny. He wanted to find her straight away! He needed to wait for a about a minute now, but that could mean all the difference...

"And last but not least. Harry Potter!" she smiled.

He wanted to say something to her! He picked his pack up and turned and walked up to Umbridge. This provoked the other guards to raise their wands, but Umbridge signalled that it was ok. She knew Harry couldn't do anything here. Harry was stood there, shaking in anger. He had never been so close to her. He snapped at her, "You're a right foul...bitch, you know that?"

She merely smiled and said, "Goodbye Mr Potter!" and she pointed her wand at Harry and blasted him backwards out of the doorway and he landed on something uncomfortable. He noticed the Great Hall doors close after him and he heard it locking itself. Harry quickly got up and he felt his back was a little wet. He thought it must be sweat with all the tension. He turned round to notice there on the floor was a student dripping in blood! Her eyes were glazed, her mouth slightly ajar with tinged blue lips and her face a little wet, perhaps from when she was crying. Her neck was sliced open and blood covered her neck and all over her blouse and necklace.

Harry panicked! "Oh god, Luna? LUNA! NO!"

40 students remaining.

And so concludes Chapter 3!


End file.
